Vientos del sur
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Asuntos del pasado nos harán caminar a través de bosques ancestrales, mares inexplorados y un continente dividido.
1. Capítulo primero

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

_"__Al invierno no se lo come el lobo"_

Su mirada penetró la blanca cortina de nieve copiosa, que caía delante de ella. Las patas delanteras cosquilleando ante la vista de la presa. Solo un poco más. Aún, en medio de esa espesa ventisca, en medio del viento salvaje que azotaba su pelaje oscuro, el éxito no era seguro.

No lo sería hasta que sus colmillos sostuvieran el cuello tibio de la presa.

Adelantó un par de pasos, sus patas fuertes la sostuvieron sobre el mar de nieve. Sólo podía percibir a su alrededor su presencia y la de la pequeña manada de venados frente a ella. Todos hambrientos. Cada uno de ellos desesperados por conseguir algo que comer, algo que ramonear, algo que mordisquear hasta la extenuación. Su estómago crujió, la piel tirante sobre él. Los huesos presionando contra los órganos.

Toda la excitación del momento empezaba a culminar.

Aspiró una vez más el viento cargado del aroma de la caza antes de apretar los músculos y saltar.

Ansias de matar.

…

–Comandante…

–¡Comandante! –La voz salió, o más bien la hizo salir, de un profundo sueño. La mujer parpadeó un par de veces, retomando conciencia de su cuerpo. Suavemente, casi de manera inconsciente, cernió sus dedos sobre su palma, formando un puño. El hombre esperó nervioso, frente a ella, sin hacer un movimiento. El aire estático que los rodeaba sólo era cortado por la caprichosa y titilante luz de la lámpara que iluminaba la estancia. Subía y bajaba su llama, consumiendo lentamente el aceite que se arremolinaba al fondo de ese pequeño infierno luminoso. La mujer por fin pareció reaccionar, tomando en sus manos el collar de plata que adornaba su cuello y sobresalía por la capa azul oscura, meditando. Sus facciones concentradas en un punto más lejano que el joven mensajero. Jugueteó con la esmeralda engarzada en el decorado de plata unos momentos más, digiriendo las imágenes y las sensaciones que aún recorrían su cuerpo, antes de bajar la mirada y fijar los ojos en el uniformado frente a ella.

Inconscientemente el joven retrocedió un paso.

Los ojos de la comandante eran como si el bosque entero se inclinara a tragárselo.

–Habla –Articuló al fin, posando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose levemente hacia él. Su atención puesta en toda la información que traería. La información que, según lo que estimaba, la ayudaría a iniciar y ganar la batalla. La primera de lo que no tenía forma aún, escaramuzas o guerra.

El viento rugía desde el sur, malos presagios lo acompañaban.

Pero aquello no importaba.

Podía sentir lo que realmente importaba.

Lo que la haría buscar hasta que su vista estuviera exhausta.

Al fin habían empezado el viaje.

**Invierno**

**Capítulo primero**

**1.**

Las botas salpicaron el barro y el agua sucia. A lo largo de esos improvisados caminos las tiendas se erguían. Gritos ahogados y fuertes risotadas poblaban el campamento. Sonrió, todos esos hombres llorarían y se lamentarían antes de entrar en batalla, casi rogando por su muerte, por ser arrancados de cuajo de la miserable vida que les corría siempre tras la sangre, por dinero manchado de escarlata, una mísera paga. Pero todos defenderían su vida hasta el final. Desesperados por una respiración más en ese mundo plagado de guerra. Todos intentarían mantenerse hasta el final, cuando la batalla degenerara en matanza y los hombres se desbandaran como cerdos en busca de joyas, de oro, de comida, de mujeres. En busca de lo que fuera, con tal de imponer su poder. Su visión del mundo.

Su huella en él.

Una sucia huella que se confundiría con otras, que terminaría por borrarse inevitablemente, lavada por más sangre que habría de llegar. A borbotones, que se derramaría y refregaría sobre la sucia huella.

La mujer siguió a largas zancadas recorriendo el campamento. No podía evitarlo, la muerte era su compañera. Amaba las batallas, amaba pelear y sentir la adrenalina golpeándole las sienes, como si el mundo entero se detuviera en ese momento en que el acero chocaba contra acero. Cuando las chispas saltaban celebrando el encuentro entre dos enemigos. La muerte era la consecuencia ineludible. Se había acostumbrado, era lo que de ella esperaban. Sus reyes, sus superiores, su sangre clamaba por lo mismo.

Incluso los aullidos lejanos la llamaban, cuando derramaban sangre, suplicándole permiso para abandonarse al frenesí carmesí, horas, días, antes que la tierra bebiera todo el desastre y el mundo recobrara el precario equilibrio.

La llovizna caía suave, en medio del invierno cálido que sostenía esa tierra apacible. Natsuki observó las nubes grises sobre ella, ese invierno se le asemejaba a la primavera en sus tierras, el sur cubierto de nieves eternas. Sus hombres no tendrían problema luchando con un clima así, no tendrían problema resistiendo un clima así. Parte de la batalla estaba ganada. Giró su cuerpo hacia el sur, la capa oscura sobre sus hombros susurró contra el suelo antes de asentarse. Ahora estaban a muchos días de camino de la frontera de su reino, aplacando revueltas y levantamientos. Atrás de sus tropas se arremolinaba el bosque que cubría los acantilados que custodiaban el mar salvaje. La punta de flecha quedaba muy atrás. Asentó la mano en la espada, alcanzando el límite de las tiendas que se encaramaban sobre una suave colina, hacia un despejado bosque del que sacaban leña. Su grupo era casi una partida de exploración, la vanguardia de un verdadero ejército. Solo tres mil hombres a su mando eran considerados necesarios para aplastar una revolución de cinco mil. Su vista, pintada de gris por las nubes de la tarde, se perdió hacia el norte. Esperaban refuerzos del reino vecino hacia tres días. Pero los marinos eran lentos en tierra, y siendo imposible el desembarco en esas tierras altas rodeadas de desfiladeros las tropas se movilizaban a pie. No se respiraba sal en esa tierra. Curvó uno de los extremos de su boca, divertida, la capitana del regimiento que venía en su auxilio seguramente estaría desesperada a las horas en medio de esos parajes. Apretó el pomo de la espada, una vieja costumbre que tenía cuando sentía la impaciencia recorriéndole las entrañas, pero lo soltó al instante, su palma tibia cosquilleaba. Había olvidado por completo que su arma era una espada de doble filo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo dejó la palma abierta, colgando, intentando deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación que poco a poco empezaba a recorrerle el brazo por completo.

Una cuota de ansiedad se filtró por la dura mirada verde, usualmente fría e impenetrable cuando asumía su papel de comandante. También esperaba otras visitas, pero el camino de ellas era mucho más largo y peligroso. Los mensajeros ya no corrían entre ambas partes, los mensajeros eran sólo las aves que cruzaban el cielo, alguna de ellas con la nota de la ubicación. Hacia un par de semanas que no tenía certeza de su paradero, sólo podía suponerlo. Volvió la vista a las montañas que cortaban el paso por el noreste, altas y escapadas. Mantenían nieve eterna en sus cimas, pero no tan altas como las que hacían intransitables sus tierras últimas. Su cabeza giró inconscientemente, siguiendo lo que su oído le decía, captando el grito de los exploradores regresando, el bufar de los caballos y el chocar de los cascos contra la tierra mojada. Chasqueó la lengua, volviendo nuevamente la marcha, a su paso los hombres inclinaban la cabeza, deteniendo por un momento la frenética actividad que los consumía. Conocían a la comandante, la respetaban. Ninguno de esos hombres era de su tropa, todos ellos dejados en la guardia del castillo real. Estos soldados eran regulares, un pequeño destacamento que se mantenía cerca de la frontera norte, siempre listo para responder a esos llamados. Pero la fama se extendía incluso más allá de las fronteras.

La mujer azul.

Luchaba en medio del fragor de espadas, hachas, dagas y flechas. Con una coraza ligera, una excusa de armadura para muchos.

Sólo con su arma y escudo en mano.

Y una mirada fría.

Y siempre salía victoriosa.

**O eso es lo que dicen los cuentos, he tenido derrotas…**

La bruja azul.

Ese apodo era suficiente para que una sonrisa nerviosa cruzara los labios de quien planeaba la invasión, la guerra o la simple afrenta.

Y sobre la colina su figura se recortaba contra la noche que caía pesada y rápida sobre ellos. Su chaqueta oscura ribeteada de adornos dorados, sencillos y discretos. La capa de lana gruesa con el símbolo de su reino bordado en las hombreras, las botas altas de cuero impermeabilizado. Incluso su pelo azul casi azabache hacía juego con su atuendo, una mezcla de colores apagados y fríos, sólo sus ojos verdes parecían no pertenecer a los helados parajes que la vieron crecer. El verde extraído de los bosques tibios en primavera, un escenario sólo posible cuando la luz del sol se filtraba por las tupidas copas de los árboles centenarios. Era lo único extraño que veían en ella su coterráneos, el verde que contrastaba con el azul, el celeste y el gris que solía adornar las miradas de esa tierra, extraídas todas desde el cielo mismo. El cielo y sus imposibles colores de invierno. Más bien parecían los colores de la piedra que escondía bajo la ropa, colgando de su cuello.

El campamento funcionaba bien, los soldados estarían bien preparados para cuando llegara el enemigo o cuando ellos se dejaran caer encima. Lo que sucediera primero. Habían ido cazando una a una todas las pequeñas columnas que se separaban y adelantaban al ejercito principal. Los nómades levantados en busca de los territorios del oeste, costas fértiles y ricas en comercio. Y ahí estaban ellos, los del sur, vendiendo su pellejo por el bien de sus aliados. Apretó un poco más el paso, hacia su tienda, era lo que se le había ordenado, y lo cumpliría de manera ejemplar. Antes de atravesar las telas que protegían la entrada para hablar con los exploradores giró nuevamente la vista hacia el cielo, ahora más oscuro, avisando la inminente llegada de la noche negra, sin estrellas. La noche que tragaba los hombres sin devolver siquiera su recuerdo. Las bandadas de pájaros surcaban a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, el campamento. Ninguna de ellas traería lo que buscaba.

**Quizás una nueva columna se adelantó…** Se detuvo unos momentos más, indecisa, sin poder controlar los pensamientos desbocados que nacían sin orden en su cabeza. Los cascos de dos caballos veloces y ligeros sólo podían pertenecer a mensajes o a los grupos de avanzada. Fuera lo que fuera, algo se acercaba. Se acercaba muy rápido y ella debía estar preparada para lo que fuera. Antes de penetrar definitivamente su tienda y, a la vez, el cuartel principal del ejército, alzó la vista una vez más, a la bandada que se alejaba en el horizonte.

Sólo graznidos lejanos era la respuesta a sus inquietudes crecientes.

**2.**

Los cascos de los caballos resonaron contra la dura piedra. Los últimos rayos de luz se perdían por el horizonte escarpado de cumbres. El paso entremedio de las montañas enfriaba, arrancándoles volutas de humo caliente a las ancas cansadas de los caballos. Los dos animales resoplaron al unísono, dispersando al alrededor de sus belfos sendas columnas de humo blanquecino. El hielo aguijoneaba sin piedad en cuanto la noche le cedía el paso. El jinete chasqueó la lengua, signos de preocupación se filtraban de sus gestos impacientes y el firme agarre a las riendas. La vuelta en la que se detuvieron a observar los últimos rastros de sol daba a un abrupto acantilado. Una quebrada en la que, más abajo, sobrevolaban suavemente enormes aves negras. Una constante corriente ascendente las mantenía al filo del abismo sin esfuerzo.

-Vamos- Ordenó, más para sí que para su acompañante. La pequeña caravana se puso nuevamente en movimiento. Enormes cascos peludos apartaban las pequeñas piedras sueltas. Las dos monturas resaltaban y a la vez se camuflaban entre el paisaje plagado de nieve. No podían detenerse, aún con la noche a cuestas. Sólo faltaban algunos kilómetros para llegar a uno de los refugios que habían programado a lo largo de la ruta. Picaron los flancos de los animales, acelerando el paso un poco más. La noche traía lobos.

Manadas de lobos hambrientas.

No podrían con todos.

No, no con una manada desesperada de esos animales.

Mucho más grandes de lo que esperaba en esas tierras altas y heladas.

Las capas cubrían hasta la mitad de las ancas, oscuras ya sin luz, protegiendo la piel expuesta de los animales. El camino marcado débilmente aún era visible, transitable por las bestias cargadas con sus jinetes y sus suministros. Mantenían un paso estable y rápido, resollando pero sin cejar ni perder la fuerza de las enormes patas. Avanzando siempre en fila, las dagas escondidas junto al corazón, todos los sentidos alertas. En un estado constante de alarma silenciosa.

-Ahí está- Quien encabezaba la columna no se giró ante el comentario. Siguió el ritmo sin dar acuso de haber escuchado a su acompañante. No necesitaba hacerlo, no requerían de esas pequeñas formalidades. A lo lejos el pequeño refugio construido con piedra y madera destacaba del blanco manto. Lo que necesitaban, una pequeña habitación junto a un establo cerrado. Seguramente estaría reforzado con una doble puerta y trancas internas. Todo para resistir el mordisco del viento, del frío y de las bestias. Alcanzaron con rapidez la construcción, desmontando y guiando a los animales a la habitación cerrada que los mantendría vivos por la noche.

Soltar las huinchas de la montura.

Extender las capas sobre el pelaje caliente.

Crear un voraz fuego.

Calentar nieve y ofrecerles agua y algo de comida.

Ya todo estaba integrado según su viaje se alargaba más y más.

Se dejaron caer junto al fuego, sin ánimo incluso de registrar sus propias provisiones. Las alforjas escuálidas que les suplían de lo necesario para sobrevivir cada día. Sólo el día a día.

Aprender a cazar con arco había sido prioritario.

Y aprovechar cada mísera pulgada de papel.

Realmente ese viaje se alargaba demasiado.

Por fin una de las figuras sacó un mapa enrollado de su pequeño bolso de viaje, desenvolviéndolo entre ambos. Bajó su capucha, alumbrando su rostro, permitiendo que el calor terminara de descongelar las puntas del cabello y los extremos metálicos de los lentes que mantenía sobre la nariz. Se acarició suavemente el mentón, registrando la ruta marcada que habían estipulado, la ruta de su objetivo y su propia ruta. Sacó un pequeño lápiz a carbón de un bolsillo interior, marcando la distancia que habían cubierto ese día. Quince kilómetros no estaba nada mal para un paso nevado.

Al fin parecía acercarse el fin de esa travesía.

Su acompañante también se sacó la capucha de encima, cruzando las piernas y registrando su alforja. Sacó un pedazo de carne seca y le alcanzó otro a la mujer delante suyo. Mordisquearon en silencio la magra comida, mirando las distintas rutas que tendrían que atravesar. Había ya cubierto el espesor del bosque, al siguiente día iniciaría el descenso hacia tierras más cálidas. Incluso podrían visitar un pequeño poblado en unos cuantos días más, las monedas de oro y plata que tintineaban inútilmente de sus monederos al fin servirían de algo.

Cuando por fin salieran de esas cumbres que parecían inmortales.

Fuera el viento golpeaba la puerta del refugio, trancada y asegurada. Las ventanas cerradas. Sólo la luz crepitante de la chimenea lograba iluminar sus rasgos definidos, fuertes. Cansados.

-Ven- La mujer de lentes le hizo señas a su acompañante, indicándole el espacio delante de ella. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance se levantó, registrando sus ojos. El color rojizo de los iris brilló como sangre a la luz anaranjada. Fuerza y vida bullían en las líneas circulares que componían el color escarlata. –Aún está bien…- Susurró, alejándose con la carne colgando de los dientes. La mujer le sonrió, sacando el pequeño collar a la luz. Una piedra oscura engarzada en una cadena de plata. La redonda joya no brilló salvajemente como debería, sino que, sin perder el negro profundo, absorbió parte de la luz que la rodeaba. Era eso lo que las hacía viajar tanto tiempo, tantas leguas, tantos valles, montañas y ríos. El pacto que la joya demandaba.

-Duerme- Afirmó, antes de guardarla nuevamente contra su pecho, escondida de miradas indiscretas. –Y lo mismo deberíamos hacer nosotras…- La mujer de lentes sonrió, tragando el último pedazo de carne y acomodando su capa a modo de manta. Dormirían sobre un par de esteras que encontraron al registrar el lugar. Juntas, espalda con espalda, brindándose calor en la noche siempre vestida de invierno en esos parajes. No sería necesario montar guardia, sus propios sentidos tan desarrollados que el suave pisar de una rata fuera despertaría sus sospechas.

Cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lo 'normal'

Acompañadas del crepitar de la leña y algún bufido ocasional de sus monturas se abandonaron al sueño. Brindándoles algo de descanso a sus cuerpos extenuados.

El siguiente día seguiría la pesada marcha.

**NdA:¿He regresado? ¡Ni yo me lo creo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo... y para esta historia aún más. Fue concebida hace casi tres años (los primeros bocetos fueron del 2012) y de ahí ha estado molestando cada cierto tiempo. Veremos como va... aunque al menos ya tengo bastante avanzado. Hasta la próxima vez (que será en una semana más)**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Capítulo segundo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo segundo**

**3.**

Las caras interiores de los muslos empezaban a arder. El ritmo incesante de su montura en descenso terminaba por dañarle la piel, lentamente, como si desgarrar el blanco rosáceo de sus piernas enfundadas en cuero suave y gastado fuera una tarea delicada. Un trabajo fino que debía realizarse con paciencia y minuciosidad. Se reacomodó sobre la silla, intentando despejar su mente y alejar el dolor creciente de sus pensamientos. De nada serviría quejarse, prefería seguir en esas bajadas sin fin, siempre que dejara el paso de las montañas detrás todo estaría bien. Casi podía sentir los ojos clavados en su espalda, ojos de bestias atentas, esperando el momento, el instante de debilidad para lanzarse encima y devorar incluso sus huesos.

-Shizuru-han- El llamado de su compañera la sacó de sus cavilaciones, volvió la vista hacia ella, con la suave interrogante escrita en todo el rostro. Su caballo se detuvo por imitación, siguiendo los pasos del enorme rocín alazán. La mujer de lentes giró el rostro, enfrentando nuevamente el camino, a la vez que apuntaba con el mentón la fuente de sus preocupaciones. Metros más abajo, luego de las sinuosas devenidas del sendero que seguían, se extendía una pequeña villa, casas algo alejadas las unas de las otras con pequeños cultivos que las rodeaban. Por un momento la mujer se extrañó, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal, lo que esperaban desde hacía días encontrar, una vez atravesadas las montañas bárbaras.

El reflejo del metal al sol la alertó.

Inspeccionó de nuevo el lugar, esta vez con más cuidado. No había gente en los alrededores, ni cuidando de los cultivos, ni acarreando agua o simplemente sentada al sol, aprovechando los escasos rayos de la mañana. El lugar se encontraba vacío, sólo el brillo de los azadones apilados en una muralla parecía tener vida en ese lugar. Fijó aún más la vista, forzándose a ver más allá, mucho más allá. Sin embargo, a esa distancia, se le hacía imposible distinguir algo más de la maraña que se extendía como una pequeña villa ante ella.

Sólo podían suponer.

-Ara, ara… me parece que podríamos olvidarnos de pagar por un techo hoy…- Espoleó ligeramente a su animal, el caballo piafó a medida que daba un par de pasos suaves, el color dorado grisáceo de su pelaje brilló deslucidamente. La castaña acarició su rodilla con una mano, un gesto que había adquirido luego de tanto tiempo montando al animal, un signo de que meditaba sus posibilidades. La mujer tras ella puso su montura a su misma altura, también adelantando conclusiones.

-Guerra… se nos adelantaron…- Pronunció al fin, señalando la extraña disposición de las herramientas de los aldeanos.

-Saqueo- La corrigió, sin desviar la vista de la solitaria planicie que se extendía ante ellas a medida que el valle se abría. Los hombres armados y listos para la batalla no se hallaban en esas pequeñas villas arando cultivos, sino en grandes campamentos sitiando ciudades o planificando el próximo paso para tomar hitos geográficos cruciales. -De ser así habría cadáveres… un ejército no se toma la molestia de enterrar los muertos enemigos, o saqueados- Picó los flancos de su caballo, reiniciando el descenso. La daga escondida dentro de sus vestiduras ardía con mayor fuerza ahora, expectante. El alazán de su compañera siguió sus pasos, mientras su jinete seguía meditabunda, observando el claro que se abría. La boca del valle daba paso a una serie de pequeños cerros que terminaban en una planicie fría y seca en esa época del año. El camino, apenas visible, se extendía más allá de la villa, seguía los campos hacia el oeste, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Aún no se veían, pero pronto otros caminos aparecerían para conectarse, agrandando la red principal. Como un río que recibe desembocaduras, el camino se ensancharía convirtiéndose pronto en una carretera animada, la última parte de su viaje antes de alcanzar el campamento del ejército.

-Puede que estén dentro de las casas, o que se los hubieran llevado a todos como tropas esclavas…- La mujer de lentes buscó en sus bolsillos interiores, sacando el ajado mapa que las había acompañado a lo largo del camino. –Pero no está en el camino del ejército… - Los animales tantearon suavemente el camino, una bajada pedregosa especialmente peligrosa y resbaladiza, manchada por el barro y mojada por el insistente rocío.

-Se habrán desviado, o es simplemente una fracción itinerante- Se volvió a mirar a las pupilas oscuras que miraban desconfiadas el claro, debían ahorrar todo el tiempo posible, y la manera más rápida de hacerlo era atravesar la pequeña aldea deshabitada. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron, sintió el deseo de dejarlos libres, el bullir de la sangre antes que esa extraña habilidad se desatara. Parpadeó, antes de fijar la vista otra vez en los techos de madera oscura, brillando al sol. –Si es que fueron atacados, Chie-han, sólo podemos suponer. Y, aún así, Blanco y Negro deberían ser capaces de dejar cualquier animal atrás- Comentó, palmoteando el grueso y fuerte cuello de su cabalgadura. El animal resopló suavemente, sin perder una pisada en el descenso. La mujer tras ella se encogió de hombros. Buscó en las alforjas el arco y, con un movimiento rápido y fuerte de sus brazos, le colocó la cuerda tensa. Las flechas colgaban de un carjac, ajustado al lado izquierdo de su montura, listas para ser usadas de ser necesario. Colgó el arco de uno de sus hombros y apretó las rodillas, siguiendo el camino con la vista, atenta. La castaña sonrió, sin sacar la daga o quitar la capucha de su cabeza, esa pieza de tela la hacía sentir una cierta seguridad intrínseca. Siguieron el descenso cerca de media hora más, antes de alcanzar la explanada recubierta de raíces duras y hierbas gruesas. Los cascos de sus animales se enterraban un par de centímetros en el suelo blando, retrasando el avance de sus animales. No era un buen terreno para entablar batalla o para huir de una. El viento levantó sus capas, soplando por fin en la explanada, de forma suave a comparación del descarnado viento que carcomía su piel en las montañas. Un vestigio de olor a humo y algo más arrastró la brisa que las golpeaba de frente.

-Shizuru-han- La mujer tomó el arco, tensando la cuerda para comprobar el correcto funcionamiento del arma.

-Realmente se desviaron bastante…- Su montura rascó nerviosamente el suelo, inquieto ante los olores que acarreaba el viento. –Vamos, salgamos pronto de aquí- Apretó los costados de su caballo, poniéndolo al trote, una velocidad constante que el animal podría seguir todo el día sin desfallecer de cansancio. A medida que se acercaban a las fachadas de las primeras casas el olor se hacía más fuerte y metálico. Sangre en grandes charcos sería la responsable. No se habían molestado en quemar los cadáveres. El par siguió rápidamente el camino, sin detenerse a inspeccionar el lugar. Seguramente no quedaría nada en las despensas, o en los silos. Los animales habrían sido conducidos a la columna principal del ejército, las fuentes de agua envenenadas y todos los habitantes muertos o esclavizados. El sendero, al centro de la villa, estaba cubierto de pisadas erráticas, huellas de caballos, vacas, perros y personas se confundían en ese lugar, el centro de la revuelta. Y, por sobre eso, las características pisadas que habían aprendido a reconocer, huellas de lobos. Habían acabado con lo poco que los atacantes habrían dejado.

-Regresaron hacia el norte…- Chie señaló las huellas que se alejaban, una tropa de caballos pequeña fue suficiente para acabar con ese lugar. –Si mantenemos rumbo al oeste deberíamos evitarlos.

-Sólo si seguimos a buen paso- Apretó un poco más el paso de su caballo, impaciente por alejarse del lugar. –Tenemos al menos un par de días antes que las tropas de exploración busquen un nuevo pueblo que saquear- Su estómago crujió, acusando la falta de alimento, apretó los dientes, tragando pesadamente. Aún faltaba mucho para encontrar un lugar seguro dónde descansar y comer. Seguramente no lo encontraría hasta que la encontrara a ella y el peso en su pecho se alivianara al fin.

**4.**

Un día y su noche habían transcurrido cuando perdieron el rastro del ejército invasor.

El sol despuntaba tímidamente por las montañas que dejaban atrás, mientras enfilaban hacia el oeste.

Ni el calor que empezaba a cosquillear por su espalda a medida que la luz solar la alcanzaba, ni los bufidos de protesta de su cabalgadura lograban despegar sus ojos del sendero que seguían. Las pocas huellas que lo surcaban dejaron de apuntar una sola dirección. Las pocas pisadas que aún eran visibles no evidenciaban un movimiento uniforme, una columna en movimiento, ni una hilera de personas huyendo. Eran simples pisadas de los viajeros que, ocasionalmente, tomaban ese recóndito camino alejado de la vía principal. "La Encrucijada", como la llamaban alrededor de los diferentes reinos, era una maraña de caminos grandes y pequeños, senderos estrechos casi incruzables para las monturas, amplias carreteras pavimentadas con piedras pulidas y apretadas por el pasar incesante de los viajeros, las carretas y los grandes vagones de carga que formaban las caravanas de comerciantes. Todos los caminos se interconectaban hacia las grandes ciudades que sostenían la actividad comercial y económica de los reinos. El vasto territorio, recortado por la frontera de cuatro monarquías que proclamaban sus derechos sobre la tierra en la que reinaban. Y, entre medio, la tierra seca de los nómades, áridos paisajes en los que sólo se podía apreciar yerba a ras de suelo. Pocos vivían en esos lugares, y pocos sobrevivían a esos lugares. Sin embargo la gran red también cruzaba los territorios inexplorados, a pesar de que las vías preferías estuvieran dentro de los límites de los reinos fronterizos. Una gran isla roja y negra que separaba el continente en dos.

A lo largo de su travesía las mujeres habían evitado las grandes vías de la Encrucijada, limitándose a transitar por los caminos incluso poco frecuentados por forajidos. Su viaje se había demorado debido a esas precauciones, pero aún no habían topado con mayores inconvenientes, sólo un par de granjeros y aldeanos, que se quitaban del camino y saludaban con un rápido movimiento del sombrero. Sus cabalgaduras las evidenciaban como personas de alta alcurnia, pero estaban lejos de parecer gente de la realeza, la aristocracia o algún funcionaria importante del gobierno al que servían. Todos los reinos establecían modos distintos de gobierno, algunos encargando poder a los grandes lores que cruzaban espadas y cuidaban la tierra que se les proporcionaba, otros organizando fuertes mandos centralizados, delegando tareas en una serie de cargos sucesivos para abarcar espectros enormes con organización y habilidad. Algunos simplemente mantenían el poder bajo el terror del acero, siempre presente, una amenaza latente que parecía acariciar el cuello de cualquiera que traspasara los dominios de quién sostenía la espada.

La mujer hizo girar su montura, una vuelta completa sobre sí misma, mientras observaba a su alrededor, intentando abarcarlo todo con sus sentidos.

Ver el bosque a su alrededor, creciendo más espeso a medida que bajaban hacia el sur.

La luz que escasamente las alcanzaba por el rastro que dejaba el sendero.

Las pisadas marcadas hacía ya tiempo.

El sonido de los animales en movimiento, algunos despertando, otros retozando.

El viento haciendo crujir las altas ramas sobre ella, cargando olores diversos y profundos hasta su nariz y llevándolos lejos, junto al de ella.

El calor que desprendía su animal, cansado.

El bosque permanecía en calma.

Su compañera cubrió la distancia que las separaba, poniéndose a su altura. Profundas ojeras cruzaban sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban levemente debido al cansancio, pero la mirada tras los lentes manchados por el polvo del camino era decidida y firme.

-¿Crees que nos adelantamos?- Inquirió, dejando vagar su mirada hacia atrás, el camino arduamente recorrido durante esas horas de caminata forzada. Estimaba que habían puesto varios kilómetros entre la villa devastada y el punto en el que se habían detenido. Torciendo su camino aún más hacia el sur y avanzando con decisión hacia el oeste, aún quedaban días de marcha pero dos jinetes solitarios se moverían más rápido que todo un ejército con al menos cuatro mil hombres en su haber.

O por lo menos eso esperaba.

Shizuru no respondió, ponderando sus opciones.

Era posible que se hubieran alejado de la columna principal, pero la mujer no podía estar segura. No escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, parecían ser los únicos seres humanos en kilómetros a la redonda.

Pero eso también lo había pensado hacia tiempo atrás, y se había equivocado.

Esta vez sería más precavida.

-Avancemos un poco más, algún lugar resguardado para poder dejar los caballos fuera de la vista- Sentenció, espoleando su montura hacia delante, buscando algún recodo en el que sus grandes animales pudieran descansar y reponerse de la jornada. Chie la siguió, sin agregar mucho más, incluso en esas espesuras tan alejadas de su hogar reconocía la superior jerarquía de su compañera. Se rehusaba a perder esas pequeñas costumbres.

Se rehusaba a alejarse más de su hogar al olvidarlas.

El camino torcía suavemente, serpenteando a través de lomas suaves que poblaban el sector. La gran cadena montañosa que habían dejado atrás aún se hacía presente, en esos montículos de tierra que se elevaban tímidamente hacia el cielo.

El follaje se hacía más espeso a medida que se adentraban por el camino, sin elecciones para desviarse, la pequeña y larga vereda de tierra apisonada seguía lánguidamente por eternos parajes que cambiaban sutilmente a medida que se acercaban a destino.

Podían sentir la contracción de los músculos de las monturas contra sus piernas. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que los caballos terminaran por echarse al suelo y descansar, se lo pidieran o no. Finalmente fue Chie quien dio con un recodo resguardado a vistas. Un espeso matorral que podía bordearse con cuidado a una pequeña loma que caía en picada por unos metros. Sería un buen lugar para descansar poniendo la caída tras ellas, como medida de protección.

_Claro que si nos presionan hacia allí puede ser nuestra perdición, también._

Los animales sacudieron sus lomos en cuanto se sintieron libres de sus ataduras, bajando las cabezas para dormitar y descansar luego de la larga marcha. Las viajeras sacaron algo de carne seca, sus provisiones menguando a niveles críticos, sentándose sobre el colchón de hojas y estableciendo turnos de guardia. La castaña tomó el primero, dejando a su compañera dormir unas cuantas merecidas horas.

Aún, además, tenía demasiado para pensar como para dormir profundamente. Inquieta tocó el pequeño bulto bajo su ropa, sintiendo casi en los huesos los susurros que se escapaban de esa gema. Se había despertado luego de siglos dormitando. Tiempos salvajes se aproximaban.

Tiempos oscuros.

El mundo cambiaría vertiginosamente alrededor de ella, la perla casi podía murmurárselo en un oído, sonriendo (porque estaba segura que, de haber podido, la perla sonreiría a mediad que hablara y dictaminara terribles sentencias, predicciones que demasiado tendrían de ciertas como para ser cómodas o agradables). A su alrededor la fría capa de hojas refrescaba más y más, como si anunciara el movimiento del invierno hacia ellas.

Ya sólo quedaban días de marcha, esperaba. No estaba segura de cuánto podrían seguir con ese ritmo, ni estaba segura como afrontarían el campamento cuando lo alcanzaran.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de quién sería su destino, su guardia. Presentía que todas las respuestas llegarían a medida que se acercara el momento, a medida que fuera necesario. Pero las preguntas seguían ahí, molestándola, robándole el sueño y la calma.

Plantando más dudas que seguían sin respuestas.

Suspirando sacó uno de los pequeños broches que adornaban el cuello abotonado de su capa de viaje. Tenía tres de ellos que anunciaban su reino, su cargo y la familia a la que pertenecía. Los tres símbolos estaban engarzados en un fuerte y sencillo sistema de broche, le evitaba preocuparse por ellos incluso al enfrentar los vientos más temibles de las venticas, la nieve o los campos azotados por mareas de viento, donde los árboles crecían torcidos y los animales solo correteaban por el suelo, entre medio de la larga hierba que no cesaba de ondularse a su alrededor. Cada uno era de colores distintos, composiciones diversas para lograr los colores exactos.

Quitó el broche que simbolizaba el escudo real de su reino, bañado en oro y remachado con toques de plata, los dos dragones bailaban ante sus ojos, llenos de vida. Las pequeñas figuras nacían del mismo cuerpo, dos cabezas que cooperaban unidas dirigiéndose hacia extremos opuestos. La mujer cerró los dedos sobre el símbolo, ocultándolo en su puño con fuerza, deseando realmente que esas dos cabezas pensaran con la mayor claridad posible. Volvió a colocar el broche, distraídamente, una acción automática luego de realizarla muchas veces. Si no hubiera estado tan ausente habría, incluso, visualizado su propio reflejo en el ovalado espejo que la esperaba cada mañana en su hogar, a muchísimos yeokkas de ese recóndito lugar. En su casa, junto a su familia y todo lo que remotamente conocía. Pero su sangre exigía, su familia exigía, sus ancestros exigían. Y, secretamente, ella también lo hacía. Hacía semanas que no se observaba en un espejo, que no reparaba con cuidado y minuciosidad en sus facciones, procurado que su aspecto fuera el primer golpe que recibieran en la cámara de gobierno antes de que sus palabras terminaran por rematar lo que ya se habría propuesto a realizar.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en medio de la nada, la primogénita de una de las ramas familiares más antiguas y reconocidas de su país, de sus tierras. No podía evitar pensar que era algo divertido, la sombra de una sonrisa iluminó tenuemente su rostro. Su compañera se removió entre sueños, murmurando algunos números, sacando cuentas incluso en sus sueños más profundos. La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa algo más ancha, la había traído si bien no a la fuerza, sin muchas posibilidades de resistirse. Necesitaba de su mente aguda para llegar a buen puerto en esa inaplazable empresa.

Desmenuzó con cuidado una de las tiras de carne seca y la masticó con parsimonia, su mente alejada pero sus oídos atentos a los ruidos que la mañana prodigaba. Tendrían por lo menos unas nueve horas más de luz, por lo que podrían descansar unas tres horas cada una antes de seguir la marcha y abarcar camino con la seguridad inestable de la noche. Una brisa suave pero helada recorrió la tierra a su alrededor, clavándole un dedo helado en cada centímetro de piel descubierta. Tembló involuntariamente. Se sentía como la caricia de una daga sin filo, como un cuchillo pasado suavemente por su carne sólo presionando el lado romo. Se reacomodó, acercando un poco más sus piernas cruzadas hacia ella. El invierno se adelantaba ese año, incluso cuando habían por fin dejado atrás las montañas coronadas con nieve eterna, aún podían sentir el aguijón del frío espoleando sus pasos, mordiendo sus costillas.

_Y será peor a medida que nos acerquemos al sur…_

Cubrió sus piernas con el resto de la capa, asegurándose de que la tela no entorpeciera su movimiento de ser necesario levantarse rápidamente. Observó nuevamente de reojo a su acompañante, hundida en un sueño pesado a simple vista. También había usado la capa para cubrirse por completo y protegerse del viento otoñal que levantaba las hojas a su alrededor. El constante soplar suave del viento provocaba una cascada inagotable de hojas suavemente dejándose caer libremente por la quebrada tras ellas. El rojo, el café y el amarillo entremezclándose en el aire, sin prisas por tocar el suelo muchos metros más abajo. Observó el exabrupto final de la tierra que les servía de protección anotando mentalmente que, aún con las montañas a sus espaldas, el terreno seguía siendo accidentado y con varias caídas ocultas entre el follaje. No sería buena idea entrar en una huida o en una persecución en esas tierras. Suspirando, intentando apaciguar su mente encendida y alejarse de los pensamientos problemáticas. De su cinturón plegado y grueso sacó una pequeña hoja, demasiado corta como para ser una daga y sin la punta característica de un cuchillo, sino más parecida a una cuchara con filo. Hurgando un poco más encontró el hilo delgado pero resistente que serviría para armar un lazo corredizo. Su cinturón, como la mayoría de las ropas que ahora portaba, se encontraba lleno de bolsillos ocultos llenos de cosas indispensables en su larga travesía. Sonrió, pensando en sus vestidos lisos, las telas suaves que solían adornar su piel blanquecina de regreso en su hogar, seguramente ahora siendo atendidas con esmero por los sirvientes que había dejado atrás.

_Tan atrás._

Buscó a su alrededor una rama gruesa y corta para construir una trampa. La caza también caía en su categoría de carreras prohibidas en terrenos tan desconocidos.

Acariciando la hoja fría se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, sus ojos rojos aún refulgiendo en medio de la tarde y el lema de su familia jugueteando entre sus labios. Horas de luz encima de ella le impedían descansar más allá.

**NdA: ¡Woooo! ¡Actualización en el día que debía ser! Eso es mucho hablando de mí... ¡Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo tercero

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo tercero**

**5.**

Las hojas golpearon sus dedos enfundados en guantes, el viento levantando todos los pequeños obstáculos que encontraba a su paso, arrojándolos hacia la fila compacta de hombres que componían la vanguardia. Giró las riendas de su cabalgadura con un giro de la muñeca y la ligera presión de sus rodillas, su caballo respondiendo maravillosamente a sus comandos se movió más por orden de pensamiento que un estímulo físico. Acompasando un paso suave inició su recorrido, revisando el equipamiento y la formación de la línea. Sería el punto de encuentro, retención, choque y avance, sólo los soldados más fornidos podían ocupar ese lugar, quienes estuvieran entrenados para resistir y rechazar. Su mirada relampagueó entre los escudos redondos remachados en acero que los soldados dejaban descansar contra sus piernas, entre las lanzas que se apilaban en un montón tras ellos y que sería la carga de la segunda fila. Solían llamarlo mordida de perro, las lanzas penetraban la carne y luego se retiraban al unísono, como la mordedura de un perro asustado. No solía ser fatal en cortos periodos de tiempo, pero mermaba las fuerzas de la arremetida y facilitaba el rechazo por parte de la fila de impacto. Giró el cuello hacia su derecha, el terreno se abría en una explanada suave que descendía hacia el norte. No era el mejor terreno para sostener una lucha, menos con el pasto constantemente mojado, con las grandes ciénagas que abría la lluvia, con los lodazales ocultos en medio del follaje verde aún y copioso. Chasqueó la lengua, algo disgustada, no era el terreno para usar su caballería.

Y sólo podía lamentarlo.

La caballería era la mejor arma con la que contaban.

Sus lanceros eran buenos y su infantería aún mejor, pero su caballería era lo que realmente ganaba las guerras en las que se enfrentaban. Apretó los dientes, intentando mantener la mirada serena, por más que el viento siguiera golpeando sus guantes, entumeciendo sus dedos enfundados en cuero y jugando con su cabello sin descanso. No tenía una buena arquería, para ello contaba con los refuerzos llegados del mar. Refuerzos que aún no eran divisados por los exploradores que se adentraban hacia la tierra más allá del horizonte que ella había explorado. No, eran sus caballos pequeños y resistentes los que siempre la habían llevado a la victoria, como el animal que resoplaba bajo sus piernas, siguiendo el ritmo tranquilo que su jinete le había pedido. Sin ellos no podía cazar a los replegados con tanta facilidad. Sin ellos estaría muchísimo más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar.

Un mal presentimiento nacía y crecía en la boca de su estómago, no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la situación. Repasando sus tropas le parecía poco probable que perdieran, le parecía poco probable que, por más numeroso que fuera, el ejército invasor no contaba ni con la estrategia ni el puesto de ventaja como para ganar la guerra. Tampoco contaba con la resistencia de sus hombres acostumbrados al invierno que se avecinaba. No los mataría el clima, definitivamente.

Pero no podía respirar tranquila.

Habían demasiados cabos sueltos en ese lugar.

Parpadeó un par de veces, concentrándose en su situación actual otra vez, las divagaciones prefería guardarlas para su propio espacio, en la oscuridad y el silencio de su tienda cuando la noche cayera y los puestos de guardia rastrearan silenciosamente los alrededores. Aprobó con un ligero asentimiento los soldados que mostraban sus equipos y pertrechos. La máquina de guerra que manejaba estaba engrasada y a punto, lista para arder en cuando la más ligera chispa encendiera el lugar. Su animal percibió el ligero comando a través de sus rodillas y se alejó, tomando la dirección al norte, hacia donde se acercaba uno de los grupos de avanzada con sus reportes diarios. Aunque podía suponerlos. Todo en silencio, todo sin movimiento.

La espera en ese lugar se haría demasiado larga como para aguantarla mucho más.

Tenía órdenes de esperar, y estaba segura de que la caravana de provisiones seguiría llegando hasta que sus órdenes cambiaran. Pero hasta ese momento habría de seguir esperando. Una espera larga y tortuosa.

Una espera en lo que se jugaba era la vida, como un juego de cartas al que se le entregaba demasiado a la suerte.

Los caballos y sus jinetes se detuvieron frente a ella, desmontando y entregando en breves palabras lo desolado que parecía todo. Sin enemigos en el norte, las montañas del este tocadas de colores tierra y el gran bosque cercano en silencio, sin rastro de los barcos que deberían acercarse por el mar.

Apretó los dientes, otro día que pasaba perdido.

Se dejó caer y le entregó las riendas a uno de los soldados cercanos, prefería caminar por un momento, intentar alivianar su mente y su tren de pensamientos. La cadera izquierda le pesaba con la espada. Se detuvo en los lindes del campamento, observando sus zapatos enfundados en botas en lugar del bosque denso que delineaba el horizonte –aunque la niebla no dejaba siquiera distinguirlo-. No tenía cordones para observar, solo cuero negro gastado y mojado. El pasto húmedo enfriaba sus pies a través del calzado. Se dio cuenta que tenía frío.

A veces solo regresaba volver a casa.

**6.**

El camino ahora solo se componía de pequeñas lomas, el sol iluminaba los pastizales matizados de verde y amarillo. Una buena tierra de pastoreo, algunos rebaños se veían a lo lejos, aún sin tocar por el golpe del ejército invasor o de la necesidad de utilizar su leche y abrigo para preparar las reservas de invierno. Un camino bastante desolado.

-El ejército debió de seguir el camino de las aldeas

-Es probable, el viaje será más tranquilo ahora –sentenció, deseando que sus palabras se convirtieran en una realidad. Solo estaban a unos días de marcha ahora, y las horas de luz se reducían lentamente día a día, como el paso por un reloj de arena. Esperaba que el traspasar las fronteras del siguiente reino y dejar atrás esas tierras extrañas y sin dueños definidos la ayudaría a sentirse más tranquila.

Pero sobre todo quería sacarse la carga que pendía de su cuello.

Su compañera de viaje le ofreció una tira de carne seca, algo para masticar y entretenerse a medida que atravesaban kilómetros a paso seguro en las lomas que descendían invariablemente hacia un valle lejano. Ahora también el viento era solo una brisa que removía el pastizal y el olor de la sangre y las armas no se distinguían en él. El camino había disminuido hasta no ser más que una senda marcada raramente por la huella de animales salvajes o de ganado.

El mundo parecía haber cambiado en solo un par de días.

Masticó una de las tiras de carne y deseó tener una más de sus aves mensajeras. Deseo poder comunicar que estaban a días de llegar. Deseo que todo eso fuera un sueño. Pero desear era tanto más sencillo e inútil que actuar.

El camino no terminaba hasta donde su vista abarcaba. Pensó en consultar el mapa de la ruta pre-diseñada y las desviaciones que habían tomado, pero lo consideró innecesario, podía verlo en su mente si se concentraba lo suficiente. Si sus cálculos no se equivocaban llegarían al punto de reunión antes del ejército de bárbaros que se acercaba lentamente a través de las escasas planicies de las montañas. Aún no sabía si eso le agradaba demasiado. Chie, a su lado, parecía adivinar sus pensamientos tras la capucha que cubría su rostro hasta su tabique. Seguramente ella tendría los mismos presentimientos y quizás las mismas inquietudes.

-¿Con cuántos soldados cuenta la guarnición? –inquirió, azuzando levemente el caballo para que se mantuvieran juntos al paso.

-No lo sé… entre 500 y 2000 supongo… no suficientes para enfrentar a un gran ejercito en terreno abierto, pero si están en un punto estratégico… -aunque ese tampoco era el punto, si no podían defenderse, no había sentido con ir siquiera. La expedición invasora se había desatado a mitad de su viaje, los rumores la habían acompañado desde unos meses antes. No tenían más escapatoria para entonces que seguir el plan y apretar los dientes cada vez que se acercaban demasiado al borde.

-Debemos llegar antes… si queremos encontrarla rápidamente –la información era obvia, por lo que asintió. Una manera de tratar de infundirse confianza. No tenía sentido viajar esa distancia, por meses, para llegar a un campo de lucha ya desierto o, peor aún, a un campo de lucha donde su parte había sido derrotada. La perspectiva de estar en una carrera para alcanzar el lugar de una batalla antes de que se iniciara no la emocionaba en lo absoluto. Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Era en momentos como ese cuando se daba cuenta que el futuro estaba creado de actos y deberes más que de deseos y planes.

-Entonces espero que la información que tenemos sobre ella sea cierta. Un comandante capaz es lo que necesitamos ahora mismo… y un poco de diplomacia para justificar una visita tan lejana en tiempos de guerra -. Instintivamente tocó las alforjas donde guardaban las cartas, los sellos reales, los emblemas y algunos de los pequeños pero finos regalos que les entregarían a las autoridades correspondientes. En esos momentos una cama tibia en las paredes seguras de un castillo o una posada se le antojaban como un lujo más grande que cualquiera de las alhajas que portaban. Las cambiaría gustosa por una visa de diplomática.

Los rayos de la tarde aún golpeaban con fuerza sobre sus cabezas, un brillo que podría cegar con el debido tiempo. La necesidad de salir de ahí empezaba a ser imperiosa ya. Las montañas que dejaban atrás eran imponentes, pero las que les esperaban delante no perdían cierto aspecto de maldad que la intranquilizaba. La claustrofobia hacía mellas luego de semanas rodeadas por montañas demasiado altas como para contemplar el final de ellas, demasiado frías como para sentir a veces la posibilidad de escapar de ellas, demasiado plagadas de bestias humanas que demuestran lo que son capaces de hacer con ellas.

Los caballos piafaron, sin cesar su paso al trote. Al menos ellos estaban pasando un mejor momento luego de bajadas y subidas escarpadas. La fuerza de sus cascos era lo que las llevaría a puerto seguro.

**7.**

-¿Alguna idea? –El silencio que acompañó su pregunta era más efectivo que cualquier respuesta. Atravesar esa niebla para llegar al lado opuesto del campamento y cubrirse entre el bosque parecía una idea descabellada, demasiado cercana a lo suicida para su gusto.

-Los turnos de guardia deben estar bien organizados… y hay centinelas en cada bajada posible de estos cerros –susurró, señalando con la barbilla las pequeñas figuras que custodiaban en la falda de los abruptos finales. Agazapadas desde su posición aún permanecían invisibles, pero no lo serían si trataban de llegar hasta el otro lado.

-Supongo que no podemos ir mostrándoles nuestras credenciales de diplomáticas como una bandera por el rostro ¿verdad? –comentó con cierta gota de humor, mientras se giraba sobre sí misma y se dejaba caer unos centímetros más por la inclinación natural que les servía de mirador. Shizuru siguió su movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, aún observando el movimiento lejano en la estrecha boca del valle sobre la que el destacamento se hallaba instalado. Rebuscó sin mirar en unos de sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña pasta gomosa blanca, aromatizada por menta y lavanda. La masticó sin prisa, aún intentando pensar una manera de realizar un cruce seguro. –Joder… tan cerca que… -Chie terminó su frase a medio camino, arrastrándose hasta una posición algo más alejada, mirando el norte del valle y las montañas que aún se extendían por esa zona –Mira, ahí están.

Su acompañante se sorprendió de verlos ahí, en dos largas columnas, cubriendo terreno con unas piernas que parecían incansables –Se suponía que llegaríamos con unos días de antelación. –entre las dos se materializaba ahora la misma urgencia, el dilema de cómo infiltrarse entre un millar de soldados ahora se hacía una cuestión apremiante. Tendrían quizás un día, o un día y la siguiente noche antes de que los dos bandos se enfrentaran. Debían llegar antes de eso.

Era necesario llegar antes que eso, sino el sentido de todo ese largo y agotador viaje se haría inútil

-Quizás sea hora de probar algo nuevo, ya sabes… jugar un poco con lo que tenemos… la observó sin cambiar su postura, pero su mirada cambiante evidenciaba que empezaba a entender la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto.

-¿Segura? No sé cuán seguro sea eso.

-Nos ha traído todo el camino hasta ahora…

-Si funciona tendrás que incluir "suertuda" a tu lista de virtudes -. La castaña sonrió, una sonrisa sin demasiada alegría detrás. Ambas lo sabían, la suerte no era algo en lo que se pudiera confiar totalmente.

-¿Lado sur?

**NdA: Otra actualización a tiempo... ¡Me compraré una cerveza de recompensa si sigo así! Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, hasta la siguiente actualización ¡Saludos!**


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo cuarto**

**8.**

Escuchaba a los hombres, los oía susurrar, casi olía sus espaldas mojadas por el rocío y el sudor frío del miedo. Sentía en cada palpitación el cómo la tierra se removía ligeramente a cada paso.

Estaban allá fuera.

Solo que no podía verlos.

La neblina que ocupaba el supuesto campo de batalla era tan espesa que un arquero no dispararía más que a su intuición. No veía más de diez metros frente a ella, no distinguía los accidentes geográficos y no vería el final de las líneas de sus hombres en esa mañana fría de otoño, a puertas del invierno. Apretó los puños, controlando la ira y el alivio que corrían por partes iguales en su cuerpo.

El sol, ya sobre ellos, no hacía más que empeorar la situación, dándole un toque brillante, casi corpóreo a la neblina que los rodeaba.

La guerra tendría que esperar otro día.

Se giró, los sargentos esperaban ordenes para llevar a sus respectivas secciones, cada fila comandada por uno de ellos. Ellos suponían lo mismo que ella, la niebla no se levantaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. La noche era el enemigo de todos en una batalla. Tanto ellos como el enemigo la evitarían.

-Replieguen las vanguardias, nos apertrecharemos en la cima y esperaremos a que la neblina se levante. Establezcan turnos de centinelas, quiero hombres vigilando el perímetro a todo momento –comandó, los sargentos solo asintieron antes de internarse en la neblina y desaparecer. Parecía un animal, viva, respirando, jugando con ellos antes de decidir a devorarlos. **Esto tampoco me agrada… es como estar a su merced. **Inició el regreso a su tienda, atenta a sus alrededores más por fuerza de costumbre y la opresión que sentía que por una necesidad de ver algo. Diez metros de visibilidad eran el enemigo natural para intentar encontrar algo en ese terreno ahora mismo.

Opresión y frustración corría por sus venas. Ella también se embargaba de ese sentimiento de invulnerabilidad antes de la batalla, solo unos momentos de sentirse invencible y rezar por el soldado a su lado en lugar de ella. Pero claro, eso era una enorme mentira, todos se creían invencibles hasta que los alcanzaba la primera fecha. Con suerte solo les atravesaría una mano o les dejaría un moretón para el recuerdo, con un poco más de suerte normal les astillaría algún hueso o los dejaría con una oreja menos. Quizás golpearía a un caballo y los rugidos del animal herido intentando escapar los atraparía en el horror que en realidad les esperaba. Solo era cosa de tiempo, pero no deseaba bajarse de esa sensación única, de ese sentir tan absurdo y tan necesario para adentrarse a pie firme en un infierno en vida.

Pateó una pequeña piedra a falta de algo mejor. En esos parajes no podría lanzar un tronco o tirar un arco, ni siquiera podría intentar ejercitarse en el lago de verano como se acostumbraba en sus tierras.

Solo esperar.

Esperar mientras su tienda se llenaba de humo y de personas impacientes, de mensajeros sin mensajes que enviar, de vigías sin cielos que escanear.

-Puta… -verbalizó, sin solucionar mucho. No quería tener esa responsabilidad a sus espaldas, la responsabilidad de cargar con la impaciencia de los demás además de la propia. Se inclinó levemente hacia su derecha, evitando su hogar provisional y acercándose al gran bosque que custodiaba esa zona del paso. Un bosque fuerte y antiguo, difícil de quemar y difícil de traspasar en orden. Sus exploradores ya lo habían registrado en busca de posibles escondites o emboscadas, pero se encontraba tan desierto como parecía. Un ejército de unos 3000 o 5000 hombres no sería capaz de atravesarlo de manera ordenada en una noche. Claro, ese no era un motivo para tomar riesgos innecesarios. El pequeño destacamento de arqueros que poseía estaban escondidos entre el follaje de las altas ramas de esos árboles, dispuestos a aniquilar cualquier explorador desconocido que se internase y a mandar mensajeros rápidos o flechas incendiarias para avisar del peligro.

**Todas son precauciones que pueden evitarse con facilidad. **Intentó alejar ese pensamiento de ella, a veces el peor enemigo no es la habilidad de tu contrincante, sino la capacidad propia para juzgarla correctamente.

Detuvo un suspiro a medio camino, si seguía así terminaría acabándose todo el aire que tenía en el cuerpo antes de que llegara la mañana. Desvió otra vez su caminar, girando hacia la izquierda sin dejar de moverse hacia el sur, pasando su tienda y alejándose del campamento. Unos momentos a solas no matarían a nadie, esperaba. **Si llegan a atacar mientras no estoy… prefiero buscar a un arquero y que me terminen de una vez. ** Por costumbre mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos ocultos en sus pantalones, la mano izquierda cosquilleaba tan cerca de la funda de su arma, pero le restó importancia.

El frío de la neblina empezaba a entrarle en los pulmones, la tranquilizaba. Quizás con unos momentos más se le ocurriría algo para mantener a las tropas calmadas.

-_Ara ara ¿No deberías estar en el campamento? _–_Shizuru, tienes suerte que no estés en tu rol diplomático ahora mismo._

La mujer se giró en redondo sobre la base de sus dedos, un movimiento limpio que evidenciaba la agilidad detrás de ese simple gesto. La castaña se encontró ante una espada a medio desenvainar y una mirada de incredulidad y hostilidad. _No sé por qué esperaba otra cosa…_

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Interrogó, sin despegar la mano de la empuñadura de su espada, el acero vibrando contra su mano. Las almas en él contenidos gritando, llorando, aullando. Sólo quería soltarla, esa espada le hacía daño. Tenía que deshacerse de eso, y rápido. La piel en contacto a ella se calentaba rápidamente, haciendo molesto incluso tocarla. Habían burlado su guardia totalmente, y ahora una mujer alta le hablaba en un idioma que no comprendía. Detrás de ella distinguió dos caballos, uno con un jinete, al borde de lo que su campo de visión le permitía registrar. Controló sus facciones, recomponiendo su postura, ocultando todas esas sensaciones que cruzaban por su cuerpo, manteniendo el control de la situación. La mujer delante de ella sonrió, subiendo las manos en un gesto conciliador, tras ella, sus cabalgaduras bufaron. El otro jinete se removió inquieto, sosteniendo las riendas del caballo de su compañera. Por unos segundos, aún sin mover un músculo, solo el pesado rascar de las patas de los animales fue lo que cruzó el espacio entre ellas. Finalmente la mujer bajó la capucha que mantenía sobre su cabeza, un rostro alargado y esbelto se perfiló con la escasa luz del día. Natsuki cejó su agarre sobre la espada, sin soltarla totalmente. Una oleada de alivio recorrió su mano cuando devolvió la espada a su sitió y al fin su pomo dejaba de cosquillear sobre su palma. -¿Quién eres?- Repitió, esta vez con la esperanza de conocer a quién tenía al frente. La mujer se giró, haciéndole un gesto a su compañero. El jinete asintió, taloneando los flancos de su animal para iniciar el camino. El sonido del metal al desenvainarse lo detuvo. La extranjera se dio vuelta, abriendo la boca para protestar, cuando el silbido del aire al ser cortado la calló. El filo de un cuchillo cruzó de improviso al lado del jinete. Natsuki aún tenía su brazo derecho levantado, había lanzado el arma en sólo unos instantes. El jinete observó la trayectoria imaginaria por un segundo. Giró el cuerpo hacia la mujer que retomaba su posición vigilante y suspiró, sin moverse del lugar.

-¿Quién eres?- Esta vez la pregunta se revestía de una amenaza. La mujer ojos rojos ponderó a la militar frente a ella. No volvería a preguntarlo. Incluso, según supuso al leer las líneas que se formaban, tensas, en la quijada de la mujer, ya había concedido bastante. Levantó las manos, mostrando sus palmas desnudas, insistiendo en sus intenciones pacíficas. La mujer morena levantó una ceja, su mano descansando en el mango del siguiente cuchillo ubicado en su hombro izquierdo. Shizuru subió las manos y las escondió detrás de su cuello, Natsuki reaccionó, un brillo frío atravesó su mirada, pero sus músculos siguieron tensos, a la espera. La perla negra no brilló, más bien pareció absorber la luz que la bañaba. La mujer militar relajó su cuerpo, dejando descansar sus brazos y observando la perla con curiosidad. La castaña extendió la piedra, alargando lo más posible su brazo para alejarla de ella, empezaba a hacerle daño.

-Las dos conocemos esto, agradecería que no lanzaras otro de esos cuchillos, quiero conservar mis ojos -. Sentenció, en el idioma de la militar. La mujer relajó su postura, irguiéndose nuevamente y levantando una ceja.

-Es difícil de evitar si aparecen de la nada… burlando mis centinelas, mi guardia y el perímetro de mi campamento. Por tercera vez ¿Quién eres? -. Inquirió, ya solo por formalidad.

-Shizuru –se presentó, tocando su hombro izquierdo con la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha, manteniendo el codo alto y recto. –Y mi acompañante, Chie –agregó en el idioma que conocía, la mujer repitió el gesto.

-Natsuki –hizo una inclinación de cabeza para completar el saludo. Se acercó, observando la joya negra con curiosidad, sabía quién era, por supuesto, una oleada de alivio empezaba a recorrerla. Extendió una mano para tocarla, pero se refrenó momentos antes, su instinto le gritaba que evitara esa cosa a toda costa.

-De cierta manera ya nos conocemos, o por lo menos tenemos algo que nos une –la castaña se relajó al ver cómo una conversación fluida empezaba a formarse. Con el brazo aún extendido para alejar la joya se acercó, gesticulando con la mano que tenía libre, imbuyéndose en su papel de diplomática sin darse cuenta. -Creo que podemos hacer la ceremonia al anochecer… tengo unos cuantos pergaminos que especifican el cómo debe hacerse y…

-No hay tiempo para ceremonias –la cortó Natsuki, desenvainando su espada y cortando el aire y la perla con un solo movimiento. Shizuru ahogó un grito al sentir la ráfaga que dibujó el filo al atravesar todo a su paso. Un campanazo metálico resonó en la explanada, la mujer morena dejó ir su espada, sosteniendo su muñeca derecha con una mueca de dolor -¡Qué hija de puta…!

-¿Qué estabas pensando? –un desliz de rabia e incredulidad teñía su voz, aún atónita mirando la perla que oscilaba al final de la cadena. Seguía tan negra como siempre, pero ahora un ligero brillo le daba algo de vida. Ni un solo rasguño. Buscó la espada entre la hierba sin éxito. _¿Qué mierda?_

-Que ya no quería tener ese puto cosquilleo en la cadera… -bufó Natsuki, atrayendo su atención nuevamente. Estaba doblada por la mitad, sosteniendo su mano derecha con un gesto de dolor. Levantó la vista y midió la piedra aun frente a ella, oscilando –No pasó nada, ya está hecho.

-La espada… -Chie la sorprendió a ambas, giraron al unísono para encararla, en las manos de la mujer con lentes la espada de Natsuki descansaba, agrietada.

De pronto se sentían demasiado cansadas como para seguir pensando incluso al respecto.

-Ahora… ¿Qué sigue?

Una sonrisa amarga fue la respuesta.

**NdA: Capítulo corto... pero el corte quedaba mejor así. Hasta la próxima actualización ¡Saludos!**


	5. Capítulo quinto

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo quinto**

**9.**

Los tres bloques del ejército se hallaban en disposición, esperando por la última orden antes del caos. El ejército contrario había armado campamento rápidamente, y se habían negado a establecer conversaciones diplomáticas. El procedimiento usual para esos casos. Solo bajo el mando de grandes generales los nómades se sentaban a discutir tratados de paz y de tributos. De cierta manera le había generado alivio, aún estaban en terreno conocido.

Por eso estaba segura de que la batalla sucedería en cuanto la luz fuese la necesaria. En la cima de la colina tapizada en yerbas y arbustos pequeños, los grandes troncos aguardaban pacientemente su cometido asesino. La extensión de tierra era una autopista para que los troncos descendieran. Volarían sobre la superficie mojada y, con algo de suerte, arrasarían con la primera y segunda línea en su arremetida.

El rictus serio de la mujer al revisar los últimos preparativos avisaba de lo inminente. La infantería y los lanceros se distribuían en una proporción de 3 a 1, los escudos de madera y remaches de metal junto a las espadas cortas mantendrían y hostigarían a los enemigos, mientras los lanceros se encargarían de propiciar el mayor daño. Sonrió levemente, casi de manera imperceptible, estaba todo a punto. Sus tres capitanes esperaban tras ella, atentos a cualquier orden que debiesen cumplir.

-Contengan el cuerpo mayor del ejército –ordenó, girando su montura para enfrentarlos –no dejen que ingresen al campamento ni que superen la cima de la colina. Lancen la primera andanada cuando estén a tiro, espérenlos y conténganlos. Cuando las líneas flaqueen o exista la posibilidad de que sean sobrepasadas toquen el cuerno. La caballería acabará con los flancos y la retaguardia -. Tomó el estandarte que le correspondía, los soldados asintieron y se dispersaron, al frente de las unidades que les correspondían. Natsuki se alejó a medio galope. Las pesadas pisadas de los cascos apenas hacían ruido en la noche agitada. La luz de los campamentos era inconfundible. Esta, como otras, habría de ser una batalla contra los bárbaros, nada más.

Atravesó silenciosamente la colina, bajando el ritmo hasta el trote. En la oscuridad, la hierba de esa pendiente húmeda podría hacer resbalar a su animal y lanzarlos a los dos a un accidente realmente poco necesario. Esa era, después de todo, una de las razones por las que la caballería atacaría desde los costados. A media distancia, donde se suponía encontrarían la retaguardia del ejército invasor, se detuvo, saludando a su escuadrón que ya esperaba por ella. Tendrían por lo menos media hora antes de que se desatase el caos y una hora más hasta que les tocara entrar en acción. Aún con la mirada perdida en el horizonte que no clareaba espoleó a su animal y se colocó en la línea de frente, formando un compacto rectángulo que luego se desplegaría. Ella debía dar el ejemplo, después de todo era la jefa.

El caballo rascó nervioso el suelo, inquieto, moviéndose de lado a lado. La mujer no podía culparlo, detrás de su capa oscura y del acero que defendía su vida como un escudo animado, vibrante, sonoro y delgado ella también estaba asustada.

Muy asustada.

Sentía el momento antes de la batalla.

Cuando se encomendaba a los oscuros dioses del sur, cuando llamaba en silencio los nombres de quienes amaba, dispuesta a morir con ellos en los labios, reacia a olvidar sólo uno. **Sacrificios no serán en vano, ni mi muerte pasará sin que ellos sientan lo que he hecho y que conmigo siempre han estado. **Inició su letanía, repasando con cuidado el filo de su espada, confiando en él su vida y la muerte de muchos soldados extraños. Hombres y mujeres que sólo una vez conocería, que no recordaría, que olvidaría sin siquiera un segundo de reparo.

Acariciando la nueva arma que colgaba a su costado se preguntó si esa espada también los recordaría.

El recuerdo de su mano entumecida y el cosquilleo vibrante, las voces apagadas y los susurros extraños le dio una respuesta positiva.

El rumor de pisadas y gritos la alertó, empezaba nuevamente un día rojo. Tragó, sintiendo la certeza de que la lanza que colgaba a su costado no sobreviviría esa mañana.

El frente del pequeño escuadrón de caballería se alineaba a un par de kilómetros del inicio de las montañas. A lo lejos se divisaban las líneas de los primeros árboles y, al centro, los dos ejércitos enfrentados. Desde su posición privilegiada, con los estandartes plegados para esconderlos, podía ver cómo los primeros soldados caían bajo los troncos. Su rostro inexpresivo ocultaba la preocupación de no estar ahí, el desagrado de suplir las piedras por troncos, la posibilidad de encontrar arqueros cuando en sus filas no había ninguno. Todo le daba vueltas, pero no podía dejar que la dominase. Los troncos se habían acabado y solo sería cuestión de momentos antes de que los cuerpos de soldados se encontraran.

Los caballos se removían nerviosos, los gritos atravesaban la distancia y llegaban acallados. El metal refulgía en cuanto el sol tímido, invitado a la matanza, se separaba más y más de la línea de las montañas. No podían acercarse más, delatarían su posición y quizás provocarían una retirada antes de lo previsto. Solo estaban a 5 minutos de distancia a buen paso, pero a ella se le antojaba eterno.

Los nómades fueron repelidos en dos ocasiones, los escudos manchados de sangre resistieron la siguiente embestida, mientras los flancos empezaban a ceder. A medida que los minutos corrían los lanceros perdían todas sus armas y debían conformarse con las espadas de la infantería. Un cuerno retumbó en el valle, sobreponiéndose a los tambores de guerra que habían marcado el ritmo de esa mañana.

-¡Carga! –Levantó el estandarte y lo aseguró a su estribo izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha asía la lanza, espoleando a su caballo, liderando el asalto de caballería. Tras ella el resto se abrió como un abanico, adoptando la formación de combate y cuña. Al otro lado del valle el segundo escuadrón de caballería parecía un reflejo de ellos, realizando los mismos movimientos. Para ese momento todos habían olvidado el miedo a la muerte, todos pensaban que eran esos especiales que regresarían para ver la colina al día siguiente. Cayeron sobre ellos como demonios con las lanzas cargando, siempre en línea recta para evitar la ladera de la colina, pisoteando y arrollando a quienes se les oponían -¡Arriba! –Todas las lanzas fueron levantadas, los escuadrones de caballería se encontraron en el medio, sin detenerse ni interponerse. Natsuki observó el trabajo realizado por el segundo escuadrón y sonrió. Levantó su brazo izquierdo para dar la orden de giro y apretar aún más el cerco.

**10.**

-Ya está –susurró, al ver la batida en retirada de uno de los ejércitos y la consecuente caza de la caballería. El sol les daba sobre la cabeza, acercándose a la hora sin sombra. La batalla había tomado gran parte de la mañana.

-Es la primera vez…

-La mía también –completó. Nunca habían presenciado una batalla y los escalofríos no se irían en un tiempo, estaba segura. Las acompañarían en sueños. Bajó la vista por primera vez en esa mañana, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza del agarre a las riendas. Habían permanecido en sus monturas, decididas a escapar si era necesario, si todo el plan fracasara y se vieran obligadas a retrasar su posición más al sur.

Sería otra carrera contra el tiempo… _Es mejor no pensar en eso._

-¿Deberíamos volver?

-No lo creo, observar sangre y vísceras sobre la colina no es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos… -su acompañante la miró de lado, con una mueca de reproche en el rostro, pero con ojos divertidos.

-Me alegra que no diga esas cosas delante de los diplomáticos, Shizuru-han

-Ara ara, no se puede decir que no tomo mi trabajo con seriedad.

Los caballos se inquietaron bajo sus piernas, lo que atrajo su atención nuevamente a la batalla que había degenerado en matanza. El resto de la retirada se había transformado en una huida en toda regla, y el pequeño cuerpo de caballería regresaba con el grueso del ejército en la colina. El viento soplaba en su dirección y el olor a sangre era apenas perceptible para ellas. Sus monturas debieron sentirlo como un golpe en el hocico. La sonrisa murió en sus labios, ahora empezaba el trabajo largo. Ellas seguirían escondidas en los lindes del bosque. Lejos del campamento y de los centinelas que, gracias a la comandante, las habían evitado. Habían acordado esperar a que la mujer morena volviese para buscarlas y unirlas al campamento. El "de todas maneras con su acento no hay forma de camuflarlas" había sido bastante claro.

Shizuru suspiró, acariciando una de sus sienes. Serían días largos hasta que se acostumbraran a ser el centro de atención.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán montando guardia aquí? –la pregunta llegó como una manera de matar tiempo, la castaña observó el campamento en frenético movimiento, un hormiguero a plena luz del sol.

-Quizás una semana, no lo sé… creo que en esto las dos tenemos la misma información. –Giró su montura, observando los terrenos que se perdían hacia el sur, sentía que su espíritu se desganaba de solo pensar en la distancia a recorrer. –De todas maneras, tendremos que llegar a la capital o a dónde sea que estén las autoridades que nos recibirán…

La mujer de pelo corto suspiró, ajustándose los lentes sin dejar de observar la actividad. –Mientras podamos comer algo más que carne seca y cereales…

-Ara ara ¿Dónde está tu veta de aventura?

-Junto a las ampollas en mi… -un gesto terminó la frase, Shizuru levantó una ceja, concordando secretamente con ese comentario.

Era extraño, a pesar de haber observado una batalla, a pesar de observar el gris panorama que se abría ante ellas, a pesar de estar entumidas aún por la brisa matinal y inquietas por el olor a sangre y los primeros trazos de humo que se elevaban en el cielo, tenían el ánimo para bromear y charlar distendidamente. Sentían el optimismo empezando a poseerlas, luego de tanto tiempo caminando al borde de la incertidumbre.

-Supongo que después de todo podremos acostumbrarnos…

-Un baño no nos caería mal… no podemos entrar a ningún pabellón real en este estado.

-Quizás ellos tienen una veta de aventura mayor a la de Chie-han –comentó, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Un bufido fue todo lo que consiguió de respuesta.

Muchas lunas seguirían siendo el único techo que las cobijara.

Acarició el pelaje marrón del cuello de su caballo y, casi en un movimiento oculto, Shizuru bajó la vista hasta donde la perla colgaba, en su pecho. El brillo oscuro le provocó un escalofrío. Algo se escondía allí y no estaba segura de querer descubrirlo.

**11.**

La herida estaba totalmente cubierta por el vendaje, su campo de visión se había visto reducido en su lado izquierdo y eso la molestaba bastante. Aunque en esos momentos todo la molestaba bastante.

Ya había caído la noche luego de la batalla y la búsqueda de heridos y el saqueo de cuerpos llegaba a su fin, pronto tendría números exactos para redactar el informe obligatorio y terminar de armar la enorme pira que consumiría los cadáveres ajenos. Esperaba alrededor de unas 2000 bajas enemigas y quizás cerca del centenar de las propias. La estrategia de contención había dado frutos y en el proceso de huida habían podido acabar con muchos soldados.

Como era de esperar, su lanza se había quebrado en la batalla.

Pero ahora una larga fila de heridos se acumulaban fuera de las tiendas de los médicos y del hospital de campaña. Las bajas no eran grandes, pero los heridos se contaban por cientos.

**Terminando en mí, también. **Pensó, refrenando el impulso de sujetarse la sien izquierda. Una espada lanzada en la retirada, de seguro de algún caído, le había arañado la órbita del ojo y cortado parte de la sien. No era una herida profunda ni limitadora, pero la había sorprendido. Todos, al final, podían tener algún tipo de herida así.

Una de sus capitanes se acercó, mientras los otros dos aún vociferaban órdenes e impartían el ritmo de trabajo en el campamento. Natsuki se acercó a su encuentro. Por norma, todos los soldados ahora se manejaban a pie, los caballos que habían sobrevivido necesitaban descanso para estar frescos en caso de ser necesitados de emergencia.

-Comandante, tengo el último reporte de la situación –la mujer asintió, ordenándole relajar algo la postura, luego de un día de batallas hasta ella olvidada encuadrarse en una línea recta -, encontramos 2137 enemigos en el campo de batalla, 201 de nuestros soldados cayeron y cerca de 1000 se han reportado heridos.

-¿Qué tal los caballos?

-Tenemos 87 de los 100 que traíamos.

-Perfecto -. La capitana se mantuvo firme, aunque por un momento una ligera sombra empaño su mirada que intentaba ser impertérrita. "Perfecto" no era la palabra que ella utilizaría cuando hablaba de vidas humanas. Pero la comandante ya había olvidado todo eso, para ella eran números, eran probabilidades, tiempo que consumirían y cómo organizar el campamento nuevamente.

A veces se veía más fría de lo que suponía.

La irritación seguía mordiendo su nuca, como un recordatorio constante de las largas horas de trabajo que se avecinaban. –Desnuden a los soldados enemigos de cualquier objeto metálico, quémenlos y entierren a nuestros caídos… recuerden arrancar la insignia para entregarla luego y ciérrenle los ojos –ordenó, la capitana asintiendo a cada orden, dejando de lado sus propias inquietudes.

A veces solo obedecer era suficiente. O eso creía.

A veces prefería olvidar todo lo que pudiera girar sus creencias.

La mujer se alejó, localizando a los hombres indicados para dar las órdenes pertinentes. Natsuki observó cómo se alejaba, pintada en la noche joven por las fogatas que plagaban el campo. Se giró hacia la izquierda totalmente, maldiciéndose a sí misma cuando el campo de visión no incluyó su tienda. Por supuesto, tendría que girarse por completo ahora que su visión estaba disminuida. Tras ella la actividad crecía a momentos, pronto las primeras piras se encendería y el olor a carne y tela quemada inundaría todo. Su nariz se arrugó en anticipación. No era algo bueno para oler, ni para recordar. Luego los soldados sembrarían la pila de cenizas con las armas usadas por ese ejército para honrarlos y acallar su memoria.

Eso haría que los idos no se perdieran en su viaje, ni que los siguieran a ellos buscando las armas que los habían acabado.

Se pasó ambas manos por la cara, necesitaba despertarse y desconectarse de esa clase de pensamientos, otros asuntos requerían de su atención en ese momento. Necesitaba de su practicidad en ese momento.

-Vamos, Natsuki, no te distraigas ahora… -se animó, observando nuevamente su tienda a lo lejos y el campo que se extendía liso y ondulado hacia el sur. **¿Cómo justificar la llegada de dos extrañas desde el sur, con credenciales de diplomáticas? Y lo otro… ¿Cómo justificar ausentarme para ir a buscarlas o darles explicaciones cuando se supone que tengo que estar supervisando todo acá…?**

Una idea le surcaba la mente, era algo que no quería hacer y, también, no sabía exactamente cómo hacer. La cabeza pronto le daría vueltas y se cumplirían más de 36 horas sin dormir.

-Piensa, maldición, piensa… -darse órdenes a sí misma era un hábito adquirido luego de darlas tantas veces a otros. Quizás podría pedirles ayuda a las otras… pero eso tampoco sería fácil Nada era jodidamente fácil después de todo.

Solo matar a su oponente se le hacía sencillo.

**Claro, matemos a todos aquí, qué solución. Bien hecho, Natsuki.**

Su sombra empezaba a alargarse, las piras eran alimentadas con cuerpos a medida que se despojaban de sus elementos metálicos. Luego de eso, todos deberían esperar a que el fuego se consumiera, vendrían los cambios de guardia y el primer descanso desde la mañana del día anterior. Cuatro horas anheladas de sueño. Miró hacia atrás, ahora solo girando parte de su cuello, con su ojo derecho libre para observar la escena.

Unas tres horas antes de que algo nuevo sucediera.

Tres horas de quemar, enterrar y atender heridos.

Quizás no notarían si ella se retiraba a su tienda por media hora.

Se alejó con paso firme, frotando su herida levemente en un gesto inconsciente. La herida aún sensible le dejó un rastro de sangre en la mano.

Se enteraría de eso luego, sus pensamientos abstraídos en otras cosas.

**NdA: Gaaaaahhhh, me atrasé bastante esta vez... perdón, algunos cambios en la rutina me han retrasado un poco. Veremos si puedo mantener mi ritmo. Hasta la próxima actualización ¡Saludos!**


End file.
